The Protector of Excalibur (A BBC Merlin Sequel Story)
by EnchantressofCamelot
Summary: Many who know the stories of the Arthurian Legends do not know the story of the 'Knightingale'. It is prophecized that she will help restore Camelot and protect the sword Excalibur before the return of King Arthur. Little does Helena Penn knows that she is the prophecized 'Knightingale' and she must help save Albion and Camelot before the darkness rises from the ashes. (Merlin/OC)


_In a land of legends and a time of forgotten magic, the destiny of a lost kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young woman. Her name? Helena..._

"Where you from?"

The young woman's green orbs looked at the grey eyes of the old woman, "What?"

"Your accent" The old woman continued as she bagged the food products in the checkout, "You sound more American than any of us Brits!"

The young woman chuckled, "You're not wrong, I'm from America- Spokane, Washington to be exact"

"You stay here or are you visiting?"

The young woman smiled sadly died when she was asked that question. She looked down at her wallet and back up at the old woman, "I'm staying here, my aunt passed away...I'm her only heir to her property, so I guess you can say that's my reason I'm staying here..."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Then the old woman extended her hand, "I.D. please"

The young woman's brows furrowed in confusion, "But I don't have anything that requires an I.D.-"

"I.D. please"

When the young lady tilted her head, she looked down in her wallet and took out her identity card. There was nothing that the young lady bought that required her I.D. card... It puzzled her...

As the old woman looked at the I.D. card, she raised an eyebrow, "Helena _Eluned _Penn?"

"Yes?"

"The name _Eluned _is a special name" After the old woman spoke, Helena became curious on what she was talking about.

"How special is the name?"

"In Arthurian legend, it is told that the Knightingale was named Eluned"

Helena was very interested in Arthurian mythology since her mother would often tell her stories as a child. But Helena never heard of the "Knightingale" before, it puzzled her even more about why this old woman was telling her this- but she decided to let her talk. She then leaned down on the checkout table and replied, "I never heard of her before"

"Not that many people know her story, I'm afraid" the old woman continued, "Legend says that she was the daughter of Rhiannon, a queen of magic, and a prince named Madoc Pendragon who was the brother of Uther Pendragon"

"So Eluned was the cousin of King Arthur?"

"Exactly!" The woman continued, "During the time of the Great Purge, where Uther killed thousands of people who had magic, he killed Madoc because he was secretly married to Queen Rhiannon. When Uther's men hunted Rhiannon down throughout Albion, Rhiannon gave birth to Eluned and prophesied that she will be the protector of Arthur's kingdom and Arthur's sword when he returns from his millennia of sleep."

"What happened to Eluned?"

"She was hidden away, along with Rhiannon and her sister Aisling who was a High Priestess of the Old Religion...Till this day, she has been forgotten to the minds of those who have only heard of the story of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin"

"So Eluned is a legend based off a prophecy that hasn't come to pass?"

"I'm afraid so... Although these legends are bedtime stories, I sometimes hoped that they are true..."

Helena smiled a bit, she often wondered if these legends and myths ringed truth in them. But she knew that they were nothing more than fairytale stories that mothers would often tell their children. Her eyes softened and kindly spoke, "Well, maybe these legends and myths ring some truth in them?" She then chuckled, "It was nice talking to you, Miss?"

"Oh please, call me Sybil" The old woman replied, "No one would want to call me Ms. Cadwallader, it's a tongue twister"

Helena laughed, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Sybil" Helena continued as she gathered all of her store goods, "I hope we run into each other again"

As Helena started to leave, she then remembered a somewhat important question to ask Sybil, "Oh! Wait! Do you know if there's a library around here or maybe a bookstore? I've been meaning to read for a while for my Medieval studies that I'm taking online"

Helena loved to read, ever since she was a small girl, she loved to read fictional and historical stories. Through her love of medieval history, she wanted to be a medieval historian and work at a museum... And maybe have a bit of archeology on the side like Indiana Jones... But since she inherited her aunt's property in a small village close to Glastonbury, she had to do her studies on an online university.

After Helena asked, Sybil, replied, "Well, we do have this small library close by that has a gift store of "magical artifacts" whatever that means"

"Let me guess, it's touristy King Arthur stuff?"

Sybil nodded, "Yes, the man who owns it has been obsessed with King Arthur ever since he arrived here!" Sybil continued, "But he doesn't talk that much, he's a very old sad man"

"Did something happen to him?" Helena asked with a concerned tone in her voice which made Sybil jump a little. The old cashier replied. "I don't really know the details, but from what I heard is that he's been through a lot over the years that he has lived... He doesn't like strangers and if there are any strangers in his store, he does not peep one word... His name is Emrys Ambrosius if you were wondering"

Helena hummed for a bit as she pondered on maybe how she can talk to this Emrys. Helena was always curious about other people, she liked getting to know them and seeing if there was any way to be a friend to them. However, she knew that she couldn't be friends or even acquaintances to everyone... But she can always try...

"Well, maybe I can break his quiet bubble" Helena then walked towards the door, "Thanks again Sybil, see you later!"

As Helena walked down the quiet street to the library, she started to remember the times her mother would take her to the library as a child. And whenever Helena's mother took her to the library, her mother would pick up any Arthurian legend story and read it to her. For some reason, her mother, Rhea, was also obsessed with Arthurian legend... It almost felt like she had some sort of connection to the legends...

When her memories ended, she found herself on the front doorsteps of the library. Above the library store, a sign in bold letters read out, 'The Library of Avalon'. Reading the sign made Helena smile a bit and when she opened the doors, the interior of the library fascinated her. Inside the library, the structure to Helena felt like she went back in times into the middle ages. Arch stain glass windows, statues of knights, queens, kings, and columns that looked ancient.

"This library isn't a place to go and admire it, just to let you know"

Helena turned to the voice and saw an old man with a long white beard and long white hair. From what he was wearing was a grey hoodie over a leather jacket with skinny jeans and a pair of one-star sneakers. It was odd for Helena to see an old man in a 'hipster' clothing style, it wasn't really popular for his age group.

"Sorry" Helena replied, "I'm actually here to find a book on Medieval history-"

"Well, that's a very broad subject" The old man cut Helena off, "What time in Medieval history? Norman invasion? War of the Roses?-"

"Briton and Saxon history"

The old man gave Helena a raised one brow look and hummed before he replied, "Right, follow me"

As the old man guided Helena through the many halls of the library, Helena grew curious about the old man, "Are you, Emrys Ambrosius?-"

"Yes," Emrys answered, "Who told you my name?"

Helena answered back, "Sybil from the market told me who you were before I came here-"

"That woman doesn't know how to not-"

"I'm guessing you don't like people talking about you?", Helena quickly replied Emrys before he started to rant about the old woman.

And when they arrived in the book aisle of Briton and Saxon history, Emrys spoke, "You can say that" He then turned to the bookshelf to the books and tried to find the many books on Briton and Saxon history, "Do you have any specific books you're looking for?"

"No, anything you recommend me to read will be just fine-"

Then a shocking thing happened when Helena saw when she glanced at the mirror that was behind them. What she saw wasn't the old man that stood next to her but a young man, about her age or older, with dark raven hair and a short beard that matched his raven color. _'I must be imagining things',_ Helena thought to herself. But when she blinked a couple of times, the image of the young man in the mirror didn't disappear from her sight.

"Right" Emrys spoke as Helena broke her gaze and looked at the old man as if she saw a ghost. Emrys continued, not looking at Helena, and gave her three massive texts books, "You'll be sucked into these books for sure. They're good books but it will take you decades to read-" He then noticed her facial expression, her pale face was flushed out and her green eyes were wide open, "You all right? It looks like you've seen a ghost"

Helena shook her head, "I uh... I forgot to take my medications today" After her lie, she switched to another topic, "Do I need to get a library card for these-"

"Of course you do!" Emrys spoke in an annoyed manner, "These books aren't free!-" But as he continued, he realized his tone of voice and saw the unease that Helena expressed. He paused for a moment and began to level his tone down, "But I'll let you take them without the card- If! If you promise to return them!"

"Of course, Mister Ambrosius, I'll make sure to return asap"

"Good" Emrys then began to guide Helena out of the many halls of the library. As he helped her way out, he glanced behind him to see Helena. He noticed how curious and observant she was. It wasn't every day he would get someone to come to this library. In fact, no one has ever come into this library... The only customers he would get would be tourists and they would go to the gift store he runs... He studied her more, she was quite attractive for her age. She wore a light tan turtle sweater along with a 1940's vintage style skirt and a pair of slip on shoes. Her hair was what struck him the most, her long hair was a very vibrate color of blonde- bright gold to be exact. The color reminded Emrys of an old friend's hair, but it was much lighter than the young woman.

"I never got your name", Emrys spoke up which alerted Helena. Helena was still deep in thought about that young man that took the presence of Emrys in the mirror. But when Emrys asked Helena her name, she gave a small smile, "Helena, Helena Penn"

Emrys hummed a bit, "Sound almost like 'Pendragon'-"

A laugh then came from Helena's lips, "I don't think I'm related to King Arthur if that's what you're suggesting " She continued, "Besides, he's just a legend and I'm just no one."

"He's not just a legend" Emrys spoke, "He's an inspiration of greatness"

Helena looked at the old man closely, "Sounds like you admire him" She then laughed, "Sybil talked about the Arthurian legends-"

"Did she, now?" Emrys sounded annoyed, "What lies did she tell you?"

"She told me that my middle name resembles of a 'forgotten prophetic' character" Helena continued, "She told me the character Eluned was the cousin of Arthur and was prophesied to help restore Camelot and protect Excalibur before Arthur rises again... But, as you said, she probably lied to me"

Emrys looked at Helena and began to ponder in deep thought. He had heard of this prophecy before and heard of the tale of Eluned from people who had great knowledge and wisdom. But he had thought that it was just only a fictional story and the prophecy of the 'Knightgale' was a false tale for hopeful fools. However, hearing that Helena's middle name was 'Eluned' and her surname was very similar to 'Pendragon', it made him question himself if the story and prophecy had some truth in it.

"Is there something wrong?" Helena spoke which broke Emrys' gaze on her.

"Sorry, just in deep thought" He then continued to the lobby and asked, "Your accent is American, am I correct?"

"You're the second person who asked me that" Helena continued, "But yes, I am American. I came here because my aunt was declared dead when she went missing for three months... So, since my aunt had no children, I'm her only heir and now I own her property..."

"Was her name Alys?" Emrys asked which stunned Helena a bit. "I knew her" Emrys continued, "She would often donate books to me... A very sweet woman..."

"I haven't seen her for years" Helena replied, "I wish I got to know her a bit better..."

When they arrived at the lobby, Helena walked past Emrys and looked around the library still in awe, "Such a beautiful place..." After she gave the library one last glance in admiration, Helena looked at the old man and softly smiled, "Thank you, Mister Ambrosius, I'll return these books as soon as possible"

Emrys nodded as he gave Helena a small smile. Helena reminded him of an old friend who turned her back on him many eons ago... _'Hopefully, Helena would be nothing like her'_, Emrys thought to himself as he watched Helena leave the library. After she left, Emrys turned back on what he was doing: polishing his master's- no, his **friend's **armor in the back of the library, hidden away from the public's eye. And when he walked to the back room, he whispered, _"Edniwe min geoguð"_

Then, his physical form changed. Instead of being an eighty-something-year-old man, he became a young man with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. This man was no ordinary man, this man was the legendary Merlin. He was the last sorcerer, the last person in the world who had magic..._ Or so he thought_... After the death of Arthur and the fall of Camelot, many people who had magic died out due to the invasions and wars of Saxons, Vikings, and Normans... Throughout the many wars and conflicts, he witnessed his kind and the Druids being executed, hunted down, and burned at the stakes by foreigners who claimed Albion for themselves. For what he, Arthur, and the rest of Camelot's allies fought for died... Merlin lost hope of Albion's Golden Age... He lost hope in the return of his best friend... The only thing that he held onto was the legends he had persevered in books and ancient artifacts back from Camelot and the time magic was alive.

As he polished Arthur's armor, many memories were coming back to him... "_Have you polished my armor, __Merlin__?" Arthur spoke as he dragged Merlin's name. Merlin rolled his eyes, "I just finished, your royal __pratness__" And after Merlin insulted Arthur in a teasing fashion, Arthur laughed and shook his head, "You can't address me like that" He then continued, "But I'll let it go this time... Because you're my friend" _

_Merlin then raised an eyebrow, "Really?"_

_"If you tell anyone" Arthur sternly spoke as he pointed at Merlin, "I will tie you to a tree for a day-"_

_"You're right, we can't be public about our friendship because it's wrong to be friends with a servant when you're the King" Merlin replied in a sarcastic manner, "Oh wait, you married a maid who is now Queen. So what you just said contradicts things-" _

_Then when Merlin teased Arthur, a rag then was smacked behind Merlin's head which shut him up. "Merlin?" Arthur gave Merlin the annoyed look._

_Merlin the shook his head and looked down at the floor, "Shut up" _

_Arthur then smiled and put his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "See this is why we're friends because you know me"_

As memories flooded Merlin, tears slowly came down his face as he polished Arthur's armor. And when Merlin mourned Arthur and the memories they both shared, an apparition glowed beside him which startled the warlock. Merlin looked at the specter and recognized it in shock, "Gauis?"

"Hello, Merlin" Gauis smiled as he spoke softly, "You haven't even aged in millennia!"

Merlin chuckled as he quickly wiped away the leftover tears, "That's what happens when you learn the power of immortality"

Gaius hummed, "I should've known" He continued, "You are the greatest warlock who has ever walked on this earth-"

"I'm the _only _one left Gaius" Merlin quickly spoke, "There's no one left with magic-"

"That's where you're wrong, Merlin" Gaius spoke which left Merlin confused.

"Gaius, I'm serious-"

"I'm serious too, Merlin" The ghost spoke, "The time of Arthur Pendragon's reign is near and the time of Eluned's destiny is now"

Merlin's eyes widen in shock. He lost all hope of Arthur's return and now, after millennia and five hundred years, the ghost of Gaius has come to tell Merlin the news. But what even shocked him, even more, was the mention of Eluned again... He heard it from Helena and now Gaius! The prophets' visions were true...

"And I believe you've met her just recently"

Merlin leaned against the wall as if he was out of breath. And as Merlin processed this new information, Gaius continued, "Helena Penn is Eluned, she is the Knightingale... She possesses a raw strength in magic, Merlin... If anyone tries to harm her or twist her mind, then Arthur will never return and Albion is in great peril"

"What peril, Gaius?" Merlin asked, "I have not felt any magic, good or evil in a long time"

Gaius fell silent and softly spoke, "There is a new threat coming to Albion and this threat is the product of the great evils you have faced in the past" Gaius continued, "There are people in this world who want to bring back the dark, old, and twisted ways of magic... These people desire nothing but power and corruption-"

Merlin interrupted impatiently, "Gauis, who are these people who want Helena dead?"

Gauis then inhaled and straighten his posture before telling Merlin these new enemies of Albion, "They are the followers of Morgana and Nimueh and they are seeking ways to resurrect them and rule Albion with an iron fist"

Merlin gasped and his eyes widen. If Morgana or even Nimueh was resurrected, Albion would be in catastrophe and maybe the entire world... If Helena was truly the 'Knightingale' from the prophesies, she needed to be protected. Helena is the key to bring Arthur back...

"I believe your destiny has revived" Gaius spoke, "As your previous destiny was to protect and serve Arthur, now your destiny is to protect and guide Helena to help retrieve Arthur back from the dead"

Just as Gaius spoke, a loud ring came to Merlin's ears. It was not the annoying doorbell from the library that Merlin would usually hear, but it was an ominous screeching ringing he was hearing... It was-

"Dark magic" Merlin spoke as he held his hand over his ear and bent forward to his chair.

"It has begun" Gaius spoke, "You must go and find Helena"

Merlin now knew that Helena was going to face trouble in a matter of minutes. With the sense of dark magic close by, he knew that he needed to go and find Helena before it was too late. When Gaius' specter vanished, the warlock rushed out the doors of his library with his heart racing... His destiny for Arthur and Albion did not fade away in the sands of time. However, he had a new destiny and that destiny was forever entangled with the new heroine of Albion.


End file.
